


The First

by Renee_Thacker



Series: Malec Mornings [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Malec Mornings, Mornings, Multi, the first - Freeform, the golden sofa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee_Thacker/pseuds/Renee_Thacker
Summary: Alec finds himself in an unusual position after he had a great date last night. It's the first time for him to not wake up in his own room.





	The First

When he woke up Alec instantly knew that it was too early. Another thing he noticed was that, where he was laying, was extremely uncomfortable and that his position was unusual for him. So, he was not at home in his room. That's when the memories of the night before came back to him. The anxiousness of going out, the Italian food that tasted amazing, the wine that tasted sour and dry in his mouth but him drinking it anyway because he didn't want to look weak or unappreciative and the most important one, Magnus Bane.

When he thought about him Alec couldn't help a soft smile and he sighed out happily. He looked amazing last night. Surprisingly not as much makeup as usual, therefore more glitter, but fashionable as always. But Alec had to say that Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, always looked flawless and magical in whatever he was wearing.

Then Alec opened his eyes and what he saw made him tense for a moment. He indeed wasn't in his room. He was laying on a sofa, a very familiar golden sofa, in his arms laid another person. The beautiful and carefully styled hair, now messy and falling into his face, no makeup on and Alec stared down at Magnus like he was seeing him for the first time. He was beautiful, even more than usual and Alec soon noticed that he wasn't breathing so he forced himself to take a deep breath. His heart was racing but he just couldn't take his eyes off of Magnus. He was still sleeping, looking peaceful and innocent there in his arms. They shared a blanket, Alec didn't even know how it got there but both of them were fully dressed. Well apart from their shirts that were laying on the floor. Soon Alec had calmed his thundering heart down and was able to breathe normally again. He had never stayed over at anyone's place before and surely not at the place of someone he was dating and on top of that was a Downworlder.

His mother would kill him if she found out. But right in that moment he couldn't care less because Magnus nuzzled his face more into his shoulder and sighed out. Alec slowly lifted his hand and took a strand of hair out of the Warlock's face. To his surprise Magnus smiled and sighed out softly. "Good morning, Alexander." Magnus mumbled in a raspy morning voice. That alone let Alec shiver just slightly. How did he deserve so much happiness and beauty just in one morning? "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Alec asked casually and didn't even realize that he played with the strand of hair in his fingers. "Oh yes. You are very comfortable and honestly the wine really helped too. " Magnus then opened his eyes and looked up to the young Shadowhunter. A soft smile appeared on his lips when his eyes met the beautiful blues of Alec's.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short Malec oneshot of how I imagined one of their first mornings together could've looked like. Hope you like it!


End file.
